I'll Never Stop Dreaming
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Liv thinks about her long lost love that she never knew and how it was very important to her how much she'll soon mean to him. Even if it's never meant to happen. One-shot Liv/?, taken place in Liv's POV. Guess who I paired Liv up with.


**"I'll Never Stop Dreaming"**

**Rated K+**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with "Austin &amp; Ally" or "Liv and Maddie". Austin &amp; Ally and Liv and Maddie and their characters are all owned by It's A Laugh Productions and Disney Channel. Anyway, I figured since I'm bored and busy, I'd treat you to a nice fic featuring Liv Rooney and a mysterious individual. I betcha ya won't know what it is until you read to the bottom. And trust me, you're gonna like it! :D**

* * *

**Liv's POV**

I've always been familiar with the fairytale that always ends with the tagline 'and they lived appily ever after'. I always wanted to dream of that very moment that my prince would come. Instead of riding in a horse like they would do in fairy tales, my prince would come in a limousine.

He had such beautiful blonde hair that I would wrap my hands all around him and such a perfect white smile. The kind of smile that I would get lost in until my heart would just flat out melt. And he would rock out that perfectly clean leather jacket and those tight denim pants that every woman would get crazy for. He would look so dashing, so daring, and so charming doing so.

And then, he would lend me his hand as I stepped out of the vehicle. All of the guys would drool out of their jaws of how I looked. My blonde hair flowing directly in the wind, my eyes sparkling like glitter and my lips all plump and red like an apple. Of course, that went along with my brilliant red dress, which sparkled along in my dreamboat's eyes. He was impressed by my stunning appearance, that's for sure.

When I held his hand, I blushed. I was blushing so madly that my mind drifted off somewhere.

And then we went inside the auditorium where the prom was being held. Everyone who attended the dance all got a look at us. Every girl let out an 'aww' at the sight of us. We were the cutest couple there ever was. I mean, an actress like me going out with a rockstar. It was every girl's dream come true. It was every girl's fantasy come to life. And my dream and fantasy both became reality right before my eyes.

Right during the dance, the song "The Next Time I Fall" by Peter Cetera and Amy Grant was playing all across the sound system. From that moment on, we decided to share the dance with each other. It was my suggestion to him, anyway.

When we danced, I felt his palm against mine. I could feel my blush brighten around my whole face. This was total bliss, total happiness, and total ecstacy. I didn't know if I was either at the dance, or perhaps in heaven. But either way, I felt like I was in both places at the same time. After all, my prince saw me as an angel. And I couldn't have it any other way to be one.

Suddenly, we both were lost in each other's eyes. It felt like some unknown force pulling me and him together. Like a strange aura filling us in our hearts, claiming love for one another. I couldn't help it. I fell madly in love with him, and I needed to show him something why I love him. And he felt the same way. He needed to find something that would make him love me.

And we found the perfect solution.

Around the song, our faces approached each other closely. I could feel my heart beating fast, my forehead sweating in anticipation, and my eyes closing in this perfect moment. In fact, both of our eyes closed together, hoping to close out this prom and my dream in style.

With the whole place quiet as it was, our lips touched in the perfect kiss that we ever thought of. His thick lips smushed against mine, feeling a hint of cherry. I couldn't breathe for a single moment, but I hardly cared about it. All I cared about was feeling his lips around mine. I wanted to kiss him forever in my arms. I didn't want this to end.

But when I opened my eyes...

...

...

...I found out that I wasn't at the dance.

Instead, I felt all alone in my home down at Stevens Point. And to my disappointment, my prince had disappeared from me. It seems that my perfect night was nothing short of a dream. A fantasy if you will. I turned on the TV, just to clear my mind.

To my delight, my perfect blonde-haired prince was shown through a red-carpet party. But unfortunately, he had his arms around another woman. She was a brunette, looked very perky than me, and had a much perfect smile compared to my supposed prince. I felt hurt because I'd imagined it would always be me with him. But it wasn't.

Because the reality of it was, we never knew each other.

Well, not yet of course.

There's always a future. Of course, I wasn't depressed that me and my crush are not an item. But I know someday, somewhere along the line, we'll meet up and my perfect dream will come true. I'm assure of it.

I'll never stop dreaming of him and me being together. I could see it right now:

Liv Rooney and Austin Moon 2-GETHER.

Oh, if it only turned into reality.

* * *

**Eh, maybe it might happen, maybe it won't. **

**But then again, the Cubs never won a World Series, so it's like a million to one chance of that couple ever happening.**

**Of course if you didn't notice, it's a Liv/Austin fic taken place in Liv's point of view. They should totally be the Jack Frost/Elsa of Disney Sitcoms. I'm hoping that it takes off like wildfire. That's right, I'm totally making stories about Austin/Liv as a cross-fandom couple. If that is, if you want more of this adorable couple, then I'll totally reply to your demands. This train's gonna roll, I'm counting on it.**

**Anyway, feedbacks are welcome! Until then, I'm gonna make, make, make you do a double take... BAM! WHAT?**


End file.
